guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orion Elek
This is the same guy as Orion Elek, whom you can save in the Pre-Searing world, right? If so, this page should be moved to "Orion Elek". : I thought so too, and took a closer look last time I encoutered Elek pre-searing. Orion Elek looked completely different from Henchman Orion -- I seem to remember Elek had black hair instead of white hair like Orion -- so they may be different characters, or at least lack any carefully crafted continuity. Or maybe the stress of the Searing just turned his hair white and improved his attitude. Saucepan 10:10, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) Okay, I've decided that they are the same person. The face and body structure are the same. Plus, they're both wizards and many characters from Pre-Searing make a return two years later. However, it seems fine to me to keep the pages separate, but I'm going to add a comment (at the bottom, I guess) that readers who are playing Pre-Searing may be looking for Orion Elek, rather than this Orion. :Just a random note, I recently saw a screenshot from an old beta event and the henchmen had last names. In the screenshot, he was Orion Elek. (Also Alesia Baptiste, Reyna Sandor, Stefan Baruch.) --Fyren 13:35, 31 October 2005 (EST) Yes, it would seem like they are the same character - if you look at Orion Elek , you will see that he looks exactly like Orion, except Orion's face is pale and his hair is bleached - could this merely be from the Searing? I mean, look at Sir Tydus. He looks a lot different, too. Thus, maybe a split image, like the Sir Tydus article has? Or would that not be appropriate because in the first image he's an npc? I mean, Little Thom is in pre, but we don't have a split image of him. Perhaps just remove the 'believed' from the Notes. Irukanji 23:54, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, we could, but I think it doesn't really matter. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:53, 28 July 2006 (CDT) I have resolved the mistery. There is no doubt Orion the henchman and Orion Elek are the same person. And i have the proof. Its a screenshot of the SPANISH translation of the game. And, as you can see it shows "Orion Elek", i discover this because i used to play the game in Spanish. The screenshot, http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5273/orionelekfm0.jpg how weak is "weak armor"? I would tend to assume he gets the standard caster armor, probably at his level*3, and probably is the same for most caster enemies at the same level... In which case, his armor is just weaker than melee, rangers, or mobs of higher level? :I believe the point is that he dies easily and one of the main reasons is weak armor. Unlike Alesia who can heal herself and Dunham who can distort himself, this guy is a sitting duck. I'm not sure if Claude has 60 or 70 AL so I can't make a call, but based on empirical evidence, he is not as easy to take down as this dude. --Karlos 10:05, 22 November 2005 (UTC) I have resolved the mistery. There is no doubt Orion the henchman and Orion Elek are the same person. And i have the proof. Its a screenshot of the SPANISH translation of the game. And, as you can see it shows "Orion Elek", i discover this because i used to play the game in Spanish. The screenshot, http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5273/orionelekfm0.jpg AoE nerf The Aoe did get nerfed its true, its no longer as bad ass but it still serves a decent role. Firstly agasint human targets, they will get out of the way. Much like a ward it deneys teh area to an enemy for the duration. Secondly agasint mobs who run from its affect, it buys you breathing room. if alot of fighter types are converging on one target you can usse a quick AoE to spread them out and by the healer a few preious seconds to get some heals off. Finally, do it how the computer does, drop a movement restricing effect (like mind freeze) on someone THEN AoE them while they are too slow to get away. Im seeing a rather negative view on the page it self, aside from the obvious impacts of putting your OPINION into whats supposed to be an informational page you also seem to have blinded your self to the uses of AoE even after the nerf. :You can remedy NPOV issues by editing the article yourself. Please sign your comments in talk pages with four tildes, like so: ~~~~. Note that using second person pronouns such as "you" tends to be ineffective, as there are as many editors of the wiki as there are opinions. Better to address the author of the text you find objectionable. You can find the author by examining the article's history using the "history" link at the top. — Stabber 10:43, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::Well to be fair, for articles with long history such as this one, checking the history to see who wrote a particular paragraph/sentence can be quite a tedious task. -PanSola 12:33, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::Since firestorm got updated to have a faster casting time, I thought it best to remove the comment about Orion taking three-quarters of the time casting his 'victory dance' (as I tend to call it, seen his tendency to rain down hell *after* the enemies have died) Sidar 18:11, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Immolate O Rly? — Skuld 01:38, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :According to the history, Immolate was added back when Orion had wards, which I haven't been around long enough to remember. I've never seen him use it, but I don't want to remove it without concensus, so I gave it the dispute flag. -- Gordon Ecker 05:10, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm quite sure that he does use Immolate, but I'll check, as I'm quite sure he doesn't use Incendiary Bonds early in fights as I've seen him set things on fire just outside of Lion's Arch. 220.233.103.77 05:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::I just checked, he starts using Incendiary Bonds at level 8. -- Gordon Ecker 19:27, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Blinding Flash? Orion was observed to cast Blinding Flash several times during the Sanctum Cay mission, most notably when engaging Bone Dragons. This behavior did not occur in Riverside Province, nor was it observed while roaming the Crystal Desert. Perhaps the spell is only enabled for that one mission? 24.6.147.36 12:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT)